This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor.
Generally, a spindle motor is widely used as rotating means of a recording medium that requires a high speed rotation such as a hard disk drive or an ODD (Optical Disk Drive).
The spindle motor used in ODD may include a rotation shaft, a turntable rotating with the rotation shaft, and a center cone inserted into the rotation shaft to center a disk.
The spindle motor thus configured is reduced in thickness by the center cone to create a problem in which coupling force between the rotation shaft and the turntable is weakened, the turntable is slanted, or the rotation imbalance (run-out) is generated.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing an improved spindle motor.